New Beginnings
by slayerwannabe
Summary: Well spikes back...and has a surprise for buffy,dawn's starting gr.10 and she meets new friends..and some are more than friends...(b/s,x/a,w/t,d/surprise)
1. A Wonderful Surprise

Buffy the Vampire Slayer New Beginnings  
  
"Dawn, get up now!" Buffy Summers, the chosen one, yelled up the stairs. Even if it was a Saturday, Dawn couldn't spend her weekends sleeping in until 1:30 every afternoon.  
  
"Dawnie, Janice called" Buffy said trying to bribe her sister to come down.  
  
"Now, now pet" said a familiar voice, "Bribing doesn't help at all." Buffy spun around and gave Spike a big hug.  
  
"SPIKE! I missed you so much!" Buffy said happily. He knew she wasn't lying because he could see the tears in her eyes and could hear the emotion in her voice.  
  
"Good to see you again too, luv" Spike said returning the hug. In the three months that he was gone, Buffy kept thinking about what happened the night he left. She could never forgive herself if he didn't come home when she said "Ask me again why I could never love you". Every time she thought about it, she would start crying. She never realized how much she loved him until he left.  
  
"Spike, I'm so sorry about that night and what I said" Buffy said, hanging her head. Spike gave her a small kiss and said, "It's ok, Buffy. I'm sorry too." Buffy just smiled and kissed him back. "But Spike...sunlight, you, Angel has the Gem of Amara, how come you aren't a pile of dust?"  
  
"Long story, luv" Spike said, holding on to her hand, "But if you want, we could sit down and I'll tell you what happened."  
  
"Of course" Buffy said. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Spike gave a small sigh and began his story.  
  
"After I left here, I had every intention of leaving and not coming back. I hopped on my dirt bike and fled to Africa. I had heard of a demon that would do favors if you completed some tests. I had wanted to get rid of the chip and give you what I thought you deserved, fighting me. Deep down I knew I loved you too much to hurt you and the demon realized that." Spike admitted, his eyes starting to water and staring at the floor. "I had three tests to do, the first two I had to defeat other demons. The third test I will not tell you about because I don't want you to lose your breakfast"  
  
Buffy laughed and said "Thanks!"  
  
Spike thought, God how I love her laugh, her personality, her... "Next the demon came back into the room and said 'You have passed. Your soul will be returned to you.' He put his hand on my chest and I passed out. I came to outside the cave when the sun was up and I was scared that I was going to turn to dust before I got to tell you...."  
  
"Tell me what?" Buffy asked, impatiently.  
  
Spike looked at the floor and Buffy wondered what he had to tell her that was so hard to say.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that....I love you so much"  
  
Buffy looked at him and smiled. "I wanted to tell you the same thing since I found out you left," she said.  
  
Spike just stared then leaned towards her and softly kissed her. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, just as Dawn was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Eeew! Buffy and.....SPIKE?! You're back?!" Dawn said with a squeal.  
  
Buffy and Spike broke apart and smiled at Dawn.  
  
"Yes, bit, I'm back and I'm human!" Spike told her with his trademark grin. Dawn and Buffy smiled and both hugged him again.  
  
"Oh my god, I still can't believe it. Since when can you walk in the sun without fitting into an ashtray?" Dawn asked, confused.  
  
Spike told her exactly what he told Buffy but he left out the part about him loving her. Dawn squealed and gave him another hug. Damn, Spike thought, what is it with the Summers women?! As soon as Dawn let go, Buffy leaned over and kissed Spike again. Dawn asked Buffy if Spike could stay with them until he got his own place because Clem was still living in Spike's crypt. Buffy said that Spike could stay if he wanted to. Spike said, "Of course, as long as Mr. and Mrs. Annoying don't come over all the time." Dawn and Buffy laughed when they realized that he meant Xander and Anya. Their wedding had gone off without a hitch. Even after Xander had left, he came back to save her when an uninvited demon attacked her. Buffy killed the demon and Xander and Anya took their vows. Now Anya was three months pregnant, Xander was overjoyed, Giles was home for good, this time in Sunnydale, Willow and Tara were together and happier than before, and now Spike was home, and hopefully for good.  
  
*Later that Afternoon*  
  
Buffy, Spike and Dawn were watching Passions, Spike's favorite, and eating supper. While Spike was taking a shower, Dawn had run to the store near-by and bought Welcome Home balloons. Buffy had made a banner. When Spike came down, and seen the balloons over the floor and the banner over the window, he surprised them by crying. Now the party was almost over, and everyone was extremely happy. Well, almost everyone... 


	2. The Scoobies

A/N: I need to know what you think. Should I bring in Angel's gang or not? Tell me some of your ideas so i can get this story off the ground. Chapter 3 in progress...  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
"Yo, Buffy? Dawn? It's..." Xander called coming into the Summer's house. As soon as he seen Spike however, he cut off what he was saying and yelled, "BUFFY! What's Dead Boy doing here?! How come you invited him back in? What if he tries to kill you or Dawn?!"  
  
"Relax Xand", Buffy said,trying to calm him down, "He's human"  
  
"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL?!" Spike told him exactly what he told Dawn, again leaving out the part of his love for Buffy. Xander was surprised at this announcement and quieted down almost instantly. Willow and Tara had come in right after Xander and had also heard the discussion.  
  
"Wow, that's wonderful, Spike" Willow said with a grin  
  
"Yeah, that's great you guys" Tara replied with a smile and a quick glance at Buffy. Buffy smiled and thought, Well, Tara still knows. Oh well, as long as she doesn't tell Xander...  
  
"Where's Anya and Giles?" Buffy asked, looking around.  
  
"Magic Box," the three answered.  
  
"Ah, of course" Buffy laughed. Dawn smiled and said, "Well, we know what Anya's doing, money needs more counting" Everyone laughed at her almost exact impression of Anya and Spike gave Dawn a hug.  
  
The phone rings, "Dawn, it's Janice" Buffy says, giving Dawn the phone. Dawn walks out to the kitchen and closes the door. Buffy looked at Spike and he gives her a worried grin.  
  
"Buffy, can I sleep over at Janice's tonight?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Alright, but I want you to call me if you go anywhere. Remember Halloween?" Buffy sighed, remembering the day Dawn lied and almost got killed.  
  
"Thank you!" Dawn ran over and gave Buffy a big hug. "I gotta go call Janice back."  
  
Xander looked at Buffy and said, "OK, why, may I ask, are you letting her go?"  
  
"Because," Buffy said, "she realizes how much she hurt us and she told me that she wouldn't do that again. And I believe her, for once." 


End file.
